Kingdom Hearts Death To Keybladers
by whitetriceratops91
Summary: An action/comedy fan-fic in which Sora, Riku, and Kairi encounter an inter-dimensional warrior who has one goal to kill the Keybladers. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and Disney Interactive please support the official release.


**_Kingdom Hearts Death To Keybladers_**

A fan-fic based on The _Kingdom Hearts_ video game franchise. KINGDOM HEARTS is owned by SQUARE-ENIX and Disney Interactive please suppot the official release.

One day on Destiny Island Sorera and Reeku were talking about their liberal viewpoints on Abortion.

" I agree Reeku we as a gender must deny ourselves any say on the issue of Abortion."

" Yes in order to achieve our full Bishie powers we must deny the fact that men assist in the procreative process!"

Suddenly a holographic image of Walt Disney appeared with an evil grimace upon his visage."

" Yes that's good island native soon the destruction of proper conservatives the world over will commence hahahahahaha!"

Sorera and REEKU quickly began challenging each other to perform insane athletic feats when suddenly a blue pick-up truck fell from the sky and crashed into Kairi who was smoking cannabis she imported from Chyna which is different from China because it has a Y in it's name and is South of The Destiny Islands civilian area. Man do I feel for garlic bread Pizza.

" My Empress of Light!" - Cried Sorera like a laser breathing robot.

" One Keyblader down 2 to go." - remarked the driver as he rose from the burning wreckage.

Sorera conjured his fucking keyblade running towards the driver who was cloaked by the flames of the wreckage! Sora jumped and performed a leaping vertical slash only to be intercepted by the driver's gloved hands. The flames were extinguished by the shear force of the interception exposing the driver who slew Kairi. He wore a light grey suit with green gloves and boots with a matching almost cube-like helmet.

" So the famous Keyblading fool reveals himself."

" Who are you?"

" I am Triceratops Destroyer of Illegal INTERDIMENSIONAL Travellers. Either surrender or be slain."

" URGH! You'll pay for hurting my princess of heart!"

Sora struggled to force the Keyblade down only to feel his weapon... INCREASE IN TEMPERATURE!

" YAAAAH!"

Sora released the weapon to console his hands only to be whacked in the face with the handle-section of his fucking keyblade, Triceratops quickly assaulted the unarmed Sorera with a colossal quartet of heated punches he then knocked him down with a side-kick. Sorera recalled his key blade and performed his blizzard spell freezing Triceratops in place.

" That ought to cool you down."

Suddenly a KKK member did the Charleston to some dub-step music. As Sorera was distracted by this rare sight Triceratops's heated gloves provided him a successful escape.

" Sorera finish him off he's about to escape."

" Nay Keyblade Master I'm about to kill!"

Free from his icy restraints Triceratops and Sorera clashed with fisticuffs and Keyblade swings eventually Sorera ducked and whacked Triceratops into a shack.

" Give up Triceratops vengeance is mine."

" You are a fool Sorera an Occultic FOOL!"

Sorera runs to deliver his supposed killing slash but Triceratops quickly charged a sphere of blue heat-energy within his hands and launched the attack as 3 shard-shaped projectiles towards the Keyblader, they pierce through his body.

" ARRRRH!, Ugh I'm still alive you old Fossil."

Suddenly with in the wounds of the Keyblader the heat from the recent projectile begins to boil Sorera's bodily fluids to the point of dehydration eventually falling to the ground silent.

" Sorera!"

" That was my finisher Keyblade Master, known to witnesses living and dead as the Tri-blast. Unless you want to feel the lethal force of my heat-ray based technology Keyblade Master give up now!"

Reeku was filled with dark thoughts suddenly hearing a squeaky voice.

" Quickly Reeku use your power."

Reeku concentrated his dark power and formed an evil organic suit of darkness around his body.

" You destroyed my friends now you'll be engulfed in Darkness!"

Reeku dashed and slashed Triceratops from multiple angles however the grey-suited warrior used his suit's visor to detect Reeku's next attack and he grappled a jump-slashing Reeku and increased his heat gloves temperature burning the Keyblade Master he then tossed him into a stonewall.

" I warned you Keyblade Master."

Triceratops fired a concentrated blue beam of heat upon Reeku incinerating him into ash. He then went towards the wreckage and examined Kairi's body.

" No sign of any activity but apparently she's been fasting just like a samurai before battle she won't soil the battlefield with her waste like her pathetic liberal allies. Dad I have slain the defilers of the Nexus may I please return home?"

And with that Triceratops is warped home within a green rectangle however we gaze upon Kairi's dead body and see it clench a fist.

THE END! Question Mark!


End file.
